Battle of Cedar Creek
|place=Frederick County, Virginia, Shenandoah County, Virginia, and Warren County, Virginia |result=Union victory |combatant1= United States (Union) |combatant2= CSA (Confederacy) |commander1=Philip H. Sheridan |commander2=Jubal A. Early |strength1=31,945NPS |strength2=21,000 |casualties1=5,665 |casualties2=2,910 }} The Battle of Cedar Creek, or Battle of Belle Grove, October 19, 1864, was one of the final, and most decisive, battles in the Valley Campaigns of 1864 during the American Civil War. The final Confederate invasion of the North, led by Lt. Gen. Jubal A. Early, was effectively ended. The Confederacy was never again able to threaten Washington, D.C., through the Shenandoah Valley, nor protect the economic base. This victory aided the reelection of Abraham Lincoln and Union Army Maj. Gen. Philip Sheridan won lasting fame. Background Early had withdrawn "up the Valley" (southwest into the higher elevations of the Shenandoah Valley) under pressure from Sheridan and his Army of the Shenandoah. Sheridan's army was engaged in destroying the economic base of the Valley, including current crops and stored goods, meant to deprive Gen. Robert E. Lee's army of needed supplies. They were encamped at Cedar Creek, in parts of Frederick, Shenandoah, and Warren counties of Virginia. Sheridan ordered the VI Corps under Maj. Gen. Horatio G. Wright to return to the Petersburg siege lines. He believed that Early could not muster attacks after more than a month of battling. However, after a reconnaissance in force by Early turned into a division-sized skirmish between the armies, Sheridan recalled Wright. He sent two divisions of cavalry off to raid the Virginia Central Railroad. Early planted rumors that Lt. Gen. James Longstreet's corps might join him from Petersburg, and Sheridan brought all of his forces back to the camps along Cedar Creek. (In a letter of October 12, 1864, Lee told Early, "You had better move against him and endeavor to crush him. ... I do not think Sheridan's infantry or cavalry numerically as large as you suppose.") Early examined the Union position behind Cedar Creek and found an opening. Expecting an attack across the open valley floor to the west, the Union left relied on natural obstacles for cover. Early planned to get his men across the creek and attack the Union left, rolling up the line and defeating each part in detail. His choice was either to attack or retire to replenish his dwindling supplies. Early chose boldness and planned an assault on superior forces, using surprise to his advantage. Battle Early deployed his men in three columns in a night march, lit only by the moon. Maj. Gen. John B. Gordon's division started at 8 p.m. and followed a "pig's path" along the base of Massanutten Mountain and across the river. Just before sunrise, operating under a cover of dense fog, Gordon struck. The surprise was complete, and the first Union corps (Maj. Gen. George Crook's VIII) fought momentarily, then broke. The Confederates took hundreds of Union prisoners, many still in their bedclothes. During this attack Union Col. Joseph Thoburn was killed and Union Col. J. Howard Kitching was mortally wounded. The XIX Corps under Maj. Gen. William Emory was next to be hit, by Gordon and the division of Maj. Gen. Joseph B. Kershaw, who joined the attack from the west. Emory's soldiers broke, too. The Confederate assault moved so swiftly that they had little time to prepare. Retreating soldiers from Emory's corps caused confusion and damaged the morale of the defenders. And since their hasty battle line faced south rather than west, Confederate guns across the creek were able to shell the open Union flank. Wright's VI Corps, last in the line, fought a strong defensive battle, withdrawing slowly under heavy pressure. He attempted to advance his lines southward to meet Early's initial assault, but the attack moved too quickly for him to get them moving. Early did not keep up his pressure, however, as he was pleased with his victory, including the capture of over a thousand prisoners and eighteen guns. He mistakenly assumed that Wright would retreat from the battlefield. He told Gordon, "This is glory enough for one day." The Union troops had withdrawn past Middletown. Early's failure to pursue them is considered his fatal mistake in the battle. It caused lasting enmity between him and Gordon. Sheridan was away at Winchester, Virginia, at the time the battle started. Hearing the distant sounds of artillery, he rode aggressively to his command. (Thomas Buchanan Read wrote a famous poem, [http://www.bartleby.com/102/150.html Sheridan's Ride], to commemorate this event.) He reached the battlefield about 10:30 a.m. and began to rally his men. Fortunately for Sheridan, Early's men were too occupied to take notice; they were hungry and exhausted and fell out of their ranks to pillage the Union camps. General Sheridan wrote in his official report an account of the famous ride: At 3 p.m. Early resumed his offensive with a minor attack that might have succeeded in the morning, but was easily repulsed. At 4 p.m., Emory's corps counterattacked. Early's three divisions were stretched out on a line about three miles (5 km) long, with the flanks unprotected. Emory was reinforced by Brig. Gen. George A. Custer's cavalry division, which exploited the open left flank and broke the Confederate line. Other cavalry units destroyed a bridge in the Confederate rear, cutting off their escape route. Many of the veteran Southern troops surrendered, certain they could not fight their way out of the debacle. The Union took hundreds of prisoners, 43 guns (18 of which were their own guns from the morning), and supplies that the Confederacy could not replace. Aftermath The battle resulted in a crushing defeat for the Confederacy. They were never again able to threaten Washington, D.C., through the Shenandoah Valley, nor protect the economic base in the Valley. The reelection of Abraham Lincoln was materially aided by this victory and Phil Sheridan earned lasting fame. Future U.S. Senator Henry A. du Pont was awarded the Medal of Honor for his handling of an early retreat at Cedar Creek, contributing to Sheridan's ultimate victory. Jubal Early's command was effectively ended. His surviving units returned to assist Robert E. Lee in Petersburg that December. The Vermont Brigade's actions in the battle (more Vermonters took part in this battle than in any other in the war) are commemorated by a large wall-sized painting in the Cedar Creek Room on the second floor of the Vermont State House in Montpelier. In 1997, proposed highway construction threatened a Virginia ridge where the 8th Vermont Regiment, commanded by Stephen Thomas, lost nearly two-thirds of its men in a heroic early morning stand. The proposal prompted the Vermont State Legislature to adopt a resolutionVermont resolution asking Virginia to prevent building on the ridge. Preserving the Cedar Creek Battlefield More than of the Cedar Creek Battlefield are preserved as part of the Cedar Creek and Belle Grove National Historical Park. Cedar Creek and Belle Grove National Historical Park is a partnership park, with much of the land owned by nonprofit preservation groups, including the National Trust for Historic Preservation, the Shenandoah Valley Battlefields Foundation, Belle Grove Plantation, the Potomac Conservancy and the Cedar Creek Battlefield Foundation. In addition, nonprofit groups such as the Civil War Preservation Trust have contributed substantial funding toward protection of these lands. In May 2008, the Frederick County Board of Supervisors voted to allow Carmeuse Lime and Stone to expand its existing operation on the Cedar Creek Battlefield.Cedar Creek Supporters Lose Mine Rezoning Battle The vote permits Carmeuse to mine of core battlefield land at Cedar Creek. In response to this decision, an alliance of national and local preservation groups formed the Cedar Creek and Belle Grove Coalition to increase public awareness about the impact of the new mining on the battlefield, as well as to promote future preservation efforts at Cedar Creek. In October 2008, in conjunction with the 144th anniversary of the battle, the Coalition released a website and animated map to help better explain the impact the mining will have on the battlefield. See also * Cedar Creek and Belle Grove National Historical Park Notes References * Gallagher, Gary W., Ed., Struggle for the Shenandoah: Essays on the 1864 Valley Campaign, Kent State University Press, 1991, ISBN 0-87338-429-6. * U.S. War Department, [http://cdl.library.cornell.edu/moa/browse.monographs/waro.html The War of the Rebellion]: a Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1880–1901. * National Park Service battle description External links *Cincinnati Civil War Roundtable presentation on the battle * The Battle of Cedar Creek: Maps, Histories, Photos, and Preservation News (CWPT) * Animated Battle Map: Cedar Creek (Civil War Preservation Trust) *[http://www.bartleby.com/102/150.html The poem Sheridan's Ride] *Staff ride pamphlet of Cedar Creek battlefield from the United States Army Center of Military History *National Park Service Cedar Creek and Belle Grove National Historical Park *Cedar Creek Battlefield Foundation *Cedar Creek and Belle Grove Coalition Cedar Creek Cedar Creek Cedar Creek Category:Virginia in the American Civil War Category:Frederick County, Virginia Category:Shenandoah County, Virginia Category:Warren County, Virginia da:Slaget ved Cedar Creek de:Schlacht am Cedar Creek fr:Bataille de Cedar Creek ja:シーダークリークの戦い vi:Trận Cedar Creek